


Actions and Reactions

by muaaimoi



Series: New Years [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sort of steamy I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaaimoi/pseuds/muaaimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to New Year, New Things but can be read on its own. Its the result of a somewhat secret hook up between Penny and Sheldon On New Years eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions and Reactions

_This is how the guy’s find out :_

"Hey", Raj says as they stumble into the apartment,"Isn’t that Penny’s shirt?"

Another ‘anything-can-happen-Thursday’ has borne no fruit. They had been so hopeful too, with it being the first of a new year and all. But their return from the bars are almost traditional now. Utter defeat and looking for some good Scify to soothe the soul.

The other guy’s are caught off guard and stare mutely at the garment. It is indeed the red shirt Penny had been wearing earlier that evening. With one glaring difference; its ripped. Straight down the middle.

"And aren’t those her shoes" Howard points, once he finds his voice. Her glittery flip flops shine, mockingly innocent.

"And her pants!" Raj squeaks in distress. Those don’t seem wholly intact either.

It gets very silent in the apartment.

"Oh for goodness sake" Leonard begins with an explosive sigh,"I’m not falling for this again. Yes, it looks incriminating and seems to imply that Penny is engaging in coitus with Sheldon. But there’s probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of it!"

Howard and Raj eye him speculatively. They have heard all about the various misunderstandings Leonard has suffered through since Penny had become their neighbor. The evidence before them seems far too concrete. Despite this, some part of them clings to the notion. In their universe Sheldon and Penny are sphere that only touch to clash violently. The very idea that that’s not the case this time…It just doesn’t make any sense.

That’s when they hear the moan.

_This is what leads to that:_

It shouldn’t be this awkward. New Years eve had been all but a dream for her. And with the way Sheldon had reacted to her it had at least been enjoyable for him.

Penny looks at her hands in her lap and debates what to do with them. This part isn’t usually a problem for her. Penny has never had a problem letting a guy know she’s interested. Or even pursuing that interest. She feels Sheldon shift in his spot beside her and has to concede that no man has ever been quite like Sheldon.

She can fell those blue eyes burning a hole into her.

The past three day’s have been a flurry of stolen kisses and muted touches. And she doesn’t know why. They have nothing to hide. Penny is sure neither of them really cares about how the guy’s are going to react to them being together. But they’re both holding back.

"Penny" Sheldon says and she finally looks up at him, his voice tapers off.

"Penny" He starts again but his voice is quieter now, more intense. Penny takes a moment to really look at him. To take in his taunt neck. The rigidness with witch he’s sitting, the way his hands are clenched at his sides. Sheldon is a picture of containment.

She meets his eyes. See’s the burning desire there.

Oh.

Not intense then, intent.

Sheldon clears his throat.

"Penny, I am unsure as to how much longer I can hold myself back " His voice is barely a whisper, but it doesn’t detract from the sudden heat between her thighs. She can almost hear his control unraveling before her. Penny is sure she can walk around in nothing but seran wrap and not find anyone who wants her more than Sheldon does at that very moment.

She is also fairly sure that no one has ever been more aroused than she is by that.

"Sheldon" She begins, voice raspy, head heady with power and  _want,_ "touch me."

_This is how Sheldon does:_

He’s off like a shot. He pins her to the couch and has to force himself to freeze, lest he hurt her. His entire body shakes with the effort of it.

Its as though she has awakened a monster with in him. It has taken all the mental strength and discipline he has been cultivating since he was seven years old to keep his hands off her.

He has always known she was attractive. There has never been any point in denying it. He had reacted to her on a purely biological level, the way all heterosexual men react to attractive women. She had not been the first to illicit such a response from him , nor the last. But Sheldon has been able to shut away that part of himself for a long, long time. It hadn’t warranted much deeper thought.

Until New Year’s that is. Not that he was capable of much thinking at the moment.

The near microscopic part of his mind that wasn’t busy melting in molten lust wondered if he would ever think again.

"Sheldon" Penny says looking into his eyes, and he’s gone.

For the first time in his life Sheldon Cooper gives up on rational thought.

Her shirt gives under his hands. He rips it at the v of its chest. Revenge for having mocked him all night. It reveals the lovely valley of her breasts to him. He promptly kisses that. Kisses her, and can’t bring himself to stop. He ‘s practically devouring her. Every inch his mouth can reach.

Beneath him Penny gasps. Mostly in pleasure, but not a little shock. She wriggles and feels her shoes come off.

Sheldon growls in response. The sound is primal and makes Penny’s libido salute. Sheldon’s hands find her bottom and squeeze. It leaves her breathless. Sheldon has very big hands.

His lips are everywhere. At her neck, between her breasts. He hasn’t bothered removing her bra, simply nuzzled her mounds out of the cups. Kissing and licking away. A soft bite at her nipple makes her cry out. The way he proceeds to suckle has her arching off her back.

In a move that proves his genius to Penny once and for all, Sheldon rips off her pants.

At the seams.

It reveals the Hello Kitty underwear she’s wearing. It also has the rather pleasant side-effect of making her finish soaking them right through.

Sheldon plunders her mouth then. And some sane, distant part of Penny note’s its the first kiss of the day. The shock of the thought brings some of her faculties back.

"Bed" She gasps, her breath ragged.

The guy’s could be back at any moment. Like Hell Penny is going to let that kiss be the last of the evening.

_This is what seals the deal:_

They can hear the moans building. Leonard shakes his head in denial. This cant be happening. This is Sheldon.  _Sheldon._

But the evidence keeps mounting. Raj take’s a few steps towards the bathroom. His small bladder making its presence known. Only to freeze. He can hear the bed creaking from the mouth of the hallway. And that’s not the only thing. What were once indistinct moans are suddenly understandable.

creak.

"Sheldon."

creak.

"Sheldon!"

creak.

"SHELDON!"

Once the shock of it abates slightly Howard attempts to glare at Leonard. But his eyes are too wide and he can’t quite summon any irritation past the shock. He’s sure the whole building heard that, and its simply irrefutable now. No matter how his mind had latched onto the idea that it wasn’t actually happening. And clung to it like a life boat.”You know, I think I’d like to have a few misunderstandings with Penny too.”


End file.
